Introductions
by TenkunoMeiou
Summary: The characters of Kingdom Hearts get eight minutes to share what they want about themselves.


**_Summary:_** The characters of Kingdom Hearts get eight minutes to share what they want about themselves.

**_Warning: _**Spoilers!**__**

**_A/N:_** Okay! I'm writing this because I love my dear friend The Glass Slipper (Read her stuff it's good!), and because she was feeling sad so I thought I would cheer her up! Love you dear!

Also too SerenityDenied because I stopped her in middle of her work rant! ;o; Sorries!

* * *

**Introductions

* * *

**

What? I only get eight minutes? That's not enough- Fine fine.

Hi. My name is Sora.

And I am a boy. I know, I know. Your probably thinking "Sora? Isn't that a girls name?" Yes! It is. But my mom liked it and I guess her logic was, 'Well, I don't care if my kid has the family jewels or not, the name is Sora!' So that was that.

Anyway, where was I?

Oh, yeah.

Ok, so I'm a boy with a girl's name. I'm also fifteen years old and go to Destiny Island High. Reeeeeeeeal creative name noting that the whole island is named Destiny Island. Duuhuuur!! Points for Destiny Island. I blame the founders….

Also I have two best friends. I'm a real social butterfly you're probably thinking.

One is named Riku, or as the girls at school have dubbed him, 'The best thing too ever come to Destiny High, and also has a great butt.' Two things I see wrong with that. First off ladies…if you saw Riku in the morning you would not call him the best. He's grumpy and angry, also he likes to throw things if something is too loud…Which being me, I'm always getting pounded when I spend the night. Also, He has this really bad habit of always trying to get a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stuff. It's like, we'll be walking down the street and I'll be talking, then I'll realize that I've been talking too nobody for a good three minutes. So, I'll turn around and see that he stopped at the last shop too give himself a once over in the shops window.

I mean honestly! He looks the same from the last five minutes he saw himself! It's not like one of his eyes just suddenly decided to move somewhere else on his face or something! So, yeah. My second problem with their name is his 'Great butt'. Now how can someone say they have a great butt when nothing is there!

Someone please answer this for me!

He's got nothing there!

It's like a steamroller ran over his backside!

…….I think the girls in my school are butt checking impaired.

But other than being in love with himself, and having freakishly no butt. He's a great guy. He's fun to hang out with and he's got a pretty good sense of humor. Oh. And we have also been together since I was born. So, that's another point for Riku.

Kay, enough about Riku, now onto Kairi.

Kairi became me and Riku's friends when she washed up on shore…..Don't give me that look! That's what really happened! So, she washed up on shore and I found her…I said stop looking at me weird.

After me and Riku discovered girls didn't have cooties we found ourselves with her all the time. Kairi's cool, she is also as Tidus would say, "A chick worth working for." She loves too swim and she's really good at history, which has saved my butt a good handful of times. Sounds like the perfect girl right? WRONG!

Pffft. Ever since she learned how too fight, Riku and me don't have a choice about going to see those girly comedy chick flicks with her and Selphie. I'd rather be hung by Ansem's hair…

Oh! Also something interesting about me. I have saved the universe twice.

With a duck and a dog at my side. Amazing, no?

Along with a key as my weapon! You impressed, yet?

I'm going to go and pat myself on the back, anyways.

Now Kairi had to go and find a bottle on the shore, (She picks up mysterious items on the shore…I really need to sit her down and have a talk with her about that…) Lo and Behold it was a note from King Mickey telling us that the universe was in trouble again…Honestly…I was tempted to write a note back saying "Keyblade wielder is on vacation. Please set up an appointment."

But no! I am a good guy…So of course the three of us are going to go help when the king sends for us.

Sigh! The work of a Hero. Never ends….DON'T BELIEVE THE FAIRYTAILS CHILDREN!

Well, times about up.

So, I'm Sora and it was nice meeting you.

Sora signing off.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Mmmm….So that was lovely. Okay. I hope it made you feel better Glass! 3

……

You're still here?

It's over….Go home.

Go.


End file.
